Embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device including a three-dimensional (3D) memory array, a memory system, a method of operating the memory device, and a method of operating the memory system.
Memory devices are used to store data and are categorized into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. As an example of the nonvolatile memory devices, a flash memory device may be used in portable phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other devices.